


Why Are You Thinking Again Little Brother

by SlarStarsFanFics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: The now-13-year-old seemed to cling to Diego more then any of the others, which, looking back, made sense. Luther and Diego were very close as young children, two peas in a pod. They had drifted as they got older, seperated by one digit.-A kind-of sequel to a fic by @Marmarhargreeves





	Why Are You Thinking Again Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're A Good Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076053) by [Marmarhargreeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves). 

Getting used to Luther being a child again was… hard, to say the least. It had only been a couple days since the incident, and Mom finally let Luther leave the infirmary. The now-13-year-old seemed to cling to Diego more then any of the others, which, looking back, made sense. Luther and Diego were very close as young children, two peas in a pod. They had drifted as they got older, seperated by one digit.

Now wherever Diego was, Luther was close behind him. Until tonight though, and that scared Diego. A lot.

Once they found out about “the tree”, the Hargreeves refused to let Luther suffer alone, so once Diego found out that he wasn’t with anyone, his fear worsened.

He searched for an hour before he found the blonde boy. He was hiding in the attic, curled up in the corner and hugging his knees.

“Luther?”

The boy’s head snapped up, a glimpse of fear in his eyes. Diego stepped closer.

“What are you doing up here? You vanished, we were worried!”

Luther looked back at his knees and pushed his nails into his palms.

“Hey, don’t do that! Don’t do that.” The, now, older man said, kneeling next to him and putting a steady hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t-” he whispered.

“Do you want me to hold your hands, so you don’t hurt yourself?”

The blonde nodded rapidly. Diego intertwined their fingers with an uncharacteristicly soft smile. “Now,” be repeated, “Why are you up here?”

Tear-filled blue eyes met his brown ones. “You said I was being annoying, so I left you alone. I don’t want you to hate me.”

Diego felt a surge of guilt fill his chest. In his defence, Luther was being irritating. But kid-Luther was a lot more sensitive than adult-Luther, at least outwardly, and he seemed to think that any negative thing he does will cause someone to hate him.

He gently released his grip on Luther’s hands and moved them to cup the sides of his face. “Kiddo, even if your annoying the fuck out of me, I’ll still love you.”

Diego heard the boy’s breathe hitch.

“Gimme a hug, kid.”

Luther jumped into his arms, giving him a crushing hug. He returned it gladly, resting a hand on the back of his head. After a bit, he stood up, heaving the skinny 13 year old up onto his hip. Luther buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Come on, let’s go raid Klaus’ candy stash.”


End file.
